


You'll Get What's Coming to You

by sad_ghost_kid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, PWP- porn without plot, This is pretty graphic guys, and was also written in like the span of an hour, gavin does bad things and doesn't get away with it, hank saves connor's plastic ass as usual, i don't even know why I'm posting this, i've gotten a lot of suggestions to add gavin to my other dbh fic, or a lemon as we called it in the old days, so it's certainly not my best effort, so this is me exploring how to write him, unabashed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_ghost_kid/pseuds/sad_ghost_kid
Summary: Gavin gets Connor alone in an alleyway.





	You'll Get What's Coming to You

**Author's Note:**

> hooooooboy here's some smut you guys. i honestly don't know why i wrote this.
> 
> in any case, here's some of the art this was inspired by (with the best sources i could find D:)  
> https://sad--ghost--kid.tumblr.com/post/174981359324  
> http://holly.paheal.net/_images/91d34f4f782e649f3cf1aefc2fb13388/2638559  
> http://clover.paheal.net/_images/9ee5b04df91d0f70bfffb2cfb7f30f8e/2625002

The alley was dim as the sun set in the west. The crime scene had just been cleaned up, and the only ones left on the scene were Dt. Gavin Reed and Connor.

  
Gavin turned to Connor, sneering aggressively. "I told you to stay out of my way. But since you're here..." He lunged at Connor, punching the android roughly in the cheek.

  
Connor stumbled back, spitting out Thirium and looking dazed. He began to back away, vision clouding with warning signals. 

There was a low ledge behind Connor, and as he edged up against it, his yellow LED cycled to red for a brief moment. As Gavin advanced, he moved to scoot back onto the ledge, attempting to further the distance between them. 

But before Connor could do so, Gavin was upon him, hands on his chest as he pushed him down against the ledge. "Since the first second I saw you," he drawled, shifting his weight to press Connor down with one hand. The android was pinned, yellow LED flickering with panic.

"Since the first time I saw you," he repeated. Gavin reached to grab Connor's left leg. With his right hand, he gripped Connor's mouth, pushing him off balance as he pulled up the android's leg to wrap around his waist. "I've wanted to you to pay for thinking you're all high and mighty, like you're human or some shit!"

Gavin jerked roughly at Connor's tie, reveling in the pathetic expression of panic on the android's face. 

With wide eyes, Connor could hardly find his voice, "Hank... I need help... Hank..." 

_Software Instability ^_

Gavin just laughed in response. 

With his left hand, Gavin all but tore open the android's belt, pants immediately following. Connor gasped, struggling weakly. Gavin held both hands to Connor's chest again, only to reach out with his left hand to pin Connor's wrist to the ledge. Connor pressed at Gavin's chest as the detective reached to unzip his pants, pulling his hard cock free. 

"I've been dreaming of this since the first second I saw you," Gavin smirked, briefly lining up his cock with Connor's hole, before entering forcefully. 

Connor choked, LED flashing red. He leaned back, pushing desperately at Gavin's chest. Gavin nearly pulled out, before thrusting abruptly. Connor yelped, processor stumbling to respond to the situation. 

Gavin thrusted again and again, establishing a rhythm in record time. He grinned viciously at Connor. 

Terrified, Connor saw the possibility for three options that could lead to escape. The first, and currently only manageable option, was to endure. The other two options were to fight, and to call for help. As Gavin pinned him flat to the ledge, all Connor could do was endure. 

And so he did, biting his lip in desperation. 

Sweat dripped from Gavin's brow, and as the detective grew closer to climax, his grip on Connor's arm became lax. He could fight back!

With a sudden jerk, Connor ripped his right arm free, flinging a punch at Gavin's jaw. Synthetic and organic flesh connected, sending Gavin off balance. 

The detective all but roared, backhanding Connor with enough force to daze the android for several seconds. Connor fell back, Thirium dripping from his damaged nose. Filled further with rage, Gavin tore down Connor's uniform jacket, tangling the android's arms behind him in the sleeves. He then ripped open Connor's white dress shirt, sending buttons flying and nearly pulling loose his tie. 

"So that's how you want to play, huh? You like it hard, huh dipshit?" Gavin reached back as Connor lay dazed, pulling his gun from his holster, "Well hard is how we can play it."

Without so much as a second's delay, he jammed the barrel of the gun into Connor's hole. Connor jolted and cried out, struggling against the intrusion. Synthetic flesh tore, coating the gun in bright blue Thirium. Connor gasped, as Gavin forced the gun in deeper, following a rhythm. 

System flooded with self preservation codes, Connor mentally fought back against the warnings telling him that, statistically, it was best to endure. He couldn't lay there and do nothing! He couldn't let this just happen! He had to call for help, to fight back, to do something!

_Software Instability ^_   
_Software Instability ^_   
_Software Instability ^_

Connor's voice cracked as he called out as loud as possible, "Hank! Hank help! Somebo--" Gavin slapped the android again, immediately pressing his hand to his victim's throat, choking him and cutting off his voice synthesizer's supply of air. Connor's res LED flickered.

With a low voice, Gavin hissed, "Shut up, you sack of shit! I order you to take this like the little bitch you are!" He jammed the gun harder into Connor's ass to further display his anger. The bleeding Thirum hardly acted as a lubricant. 

Connor resisted the panicked drive to cry out. The probability of Gavin killing him had risen sharply. 

Again, he struggled to endure. 

Not far off, Lieutenant Hank Anderson heard a very faint yell. Immediately on high alert, he tried to pinpoint the direction it had come from. As soon as the yell ended, he realized it had originated from the alley of the crime scene... which he had just left.

Where he had left Connor... and Gavin. 

"Fuck!" hissed Hank, taking off at a sprint towards the alley. 

Within moments, he was rounding the corner into the narrow corridor. "Connor!" he called out, gun at the ready. Not fifty feet down the alley, a dark figure was leaned over a ledge, with pale legs wrapped around his waist. "Connor!" Hank called again, returning to a run. 

Hearing the Lieutenant fast approaching, Gavin ripped his gun from Connor's ass, only to point it at Hank. "Back off, asshole," Gavin demanded. 

"What the fuck is happening here, Reed?!" spat Hank, not taking his eyes off the bastard. In his periferal vision, he saw Connor lying on the ledge, bloody and nearly naked. 

Gavin smirked, tone biting, "What, like you don't want to teach this _thing_ a lesson? ...Oh wait, that's right. I forgot you're a little pussy, and let this _object_ disobey orders!" 

Hank ignored Gavin's malicious remarks. Instead, he asked, "Connor, are you alright?" He didn't look away from Gavin. 

"I-I'm okay..." responded Connor weakly. He hadn't made an attempt to redress himself, and was simply curled up on the ledge, trying to be as small as possible. His eyes were closed tightly. 

Hearing such a clearly false response furthered the boiling of Hank's blood. He didn't wait for Gavin's next comment. The edges of his vision went red. With the briefest of movements, Hank shot the detective in the shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground. 

Gavin's gun went flying, and as he began scrambling towards it, Hank advanced. With a swift stomp, he pinned Gavin to the ground, exacerbating the gunshot wound. The detective cried out. Hank resisted a snide remark as he pulled out his handcuffs and bent to secure Gavin's wrists behind his back. "Detective Gavin Reed, you are under arrest for rape and assault of an officer, or as they'll say in the trial, felony malicious destruction of private property. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and _will_ be held against you." 

"Fuck you! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" demanded Gavin, writhing under Hank's foot. 

Ignoring the detective, Hank pulled out his cell phone, dialing 911. "DPD Lieutenant Hank Anderson, reporting an assault and the arrest of an officer." He gave the dispatcher his location and a brief report of the situation. 

Backup was en route. 

None too gently, Hank dragged Gavin to the opposite side of the alley. He took Gavin's pair of cuffs, looping them around Gavin's bound wrists and tethering him to a pipe against the wall. Momentarily proud of his handiwork, Hank holstered his gun and pocketed Gavin's. 

Without sparing another moment, he turned to Connor. The android had slipped to the ground and sat pressed against the wall, knees to his chest. His arms were still tangled in his jacket behind him. 

"Oh, Connor," murmured Hank, crouching beside the android. "Let's get your clothes back on, son." 

Connor flinched when Hank put his hand on his shoulder. As soon as Connor processed who was beside him however, he relaxed, only for tears to well up in his brown eyes. Using the end of his sleeve, Hank reached to wipe the Thirium from Connor's nose and chin. 

Gently, he detangled Connor's uniform jacket, pulling it back up onto his shoulders. He straightened the android's pants and boxerbriefs, pulling them up halfway before helping him to stand. As Connor climbed to his feet, he pulled his pants up the rest of the way, hands shaking. He fumbled with the button and belt, but Hank let him finish. Hank started with the middle of Connor's shirt, fastening the single remaining button. 

"There you go, son," urged Hank, voice remarkably gentle. In the distance, sirens began to approach. "Does it hurt?"

Resolute, but shaky, "Androids don't feel pain." A pause before, "Thank you for saving me, Lieutenant."

"Don't you worry, Connor." The sirens weren't far, now. 

Across the alley, Gavin spat, "Fucking android. You'll get what's coming to you, sooner or later." He looked to Hank, "You'll understand when this thing steals your job, Lieutenant. Unless I have your badge for this beforehand, of course."

Before Hank could respond, flashing red and blue lights filled the length of the alleyway, sirens deafening. 

As the sirens faded out, Hank began leading Connor towards the mouth of the alley. The android was walking with a distinct limp, and he leaned heavily on Hank. He could manage to give a report, but as soon as that was over Connor needed to rest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> well! i hope you guys enjoyed this. it was interesting to write!


End file.
